


Big Orange Boi

by Hexate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hux the Cat, Kinky Shit, Rey is confused, Smut, Werecats, hux is a fuzzy boi, hux is a sly boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexate/pseuds/Hexate
Summary: Rey finally catches those two pesky cats in action having a scuffle in her backyard. Modern AU.





	1. Chapter 1

It was seven o' clock in the morning, beams of sunlight shone through from the windows and birds could be heard chirping. A twenty year old woman, Rey was still in her pajamas, lounged across her couch with a notebook in one hand and pencil in the other hoping to get an early start at brainstorming ideas for her next novel.

Rey was a novelist. Not a bad one but not a good one, that's what she told herself. She was new at it though, and was already having a writers block. As bad as she felt for thinking it, she already had regrets about her choice in career. Why couldn't she have been a doctor, lawyer, engineer, or even a vet? Working with animals would have kept her interest at least. 

She leaned her head back against the armrest of the couch and let her thoughts consume her.

Her first novel had pretty much been a huge disappointment, though her friends told her otherwise. In short it was a romance and sci-fi story about a girl named Jada and a boy named Xeno who discover that they're connected with each other through a telepathic bond. The pair are astonished and very much freaked out at first, but like any other romance story, they eventually get to know each other through their bond and become even closer as lovers. Though they face trivial waking complications in their lives, keeping their abilities secret as well as their relationship, Xeno and Jada eventually meet each other in person and pronounce their undying love for each other, thus ending the story.

Her story was good enough to get published which pleased her, but as soon as she read some of the critic reviews she realized that they were right and how shit it actually was. The reviews mainly nagged about how cliche and cringe worthy the plot was, as well as blandly written characters which had no development and how, 'the writer obviously had never been in a relationship before and the writing was a clear sign of it'. Was it possible to un-publish a book? Of course not, but stars, how much she wanted to and save herself from more embarrassement. Honestly she wasn’t even into romance and love, but her friend, Padme, had told her that everyone loved those kind of mushy love stories and that it would be a good start for her. She didn’t doubt her best friend which was because she agreed with her but obviously that was not the case. 

The woman thought back to the reason why she wanted to write in the first place. She loved to read even when she was younger, maybe that made her a bit of a nerd, but she didn’t care. At least she wasn't sitting in her parents basement and playing video games for twelve hours, not that she was judging, well maybe a little. But her favorite type of books to read would always be fantasy fiction. Dragons, magic, elves, middle earth. Basically 'The Lord of the Rings'. Lately books and movies have been boring and every bit the least creative. She wondered if these writers even tried anymore. That’s what she used to think, but after what happened earlier she realized she had no place making comments like that. Rey had always wanted to write something like that, it was her dream. Something like that was out of her reach though, so she'd settle for something less, but what?

She told herself she had to do better on her next novel. She would. But first it was time to eat breakfast. It seemed that those endless thoughts had wasted thirty minutes of her morning already.

With a yawn the young woman regretfully pulled herself up from her warm and comfy spot from the couch and headed into the kitchen. She set her pencil and notebook on the counter and turned to open the fridge wondering if there was even anything in there. There was milk, cheese, and a few cups of yogurt. Looked like her fridge was pretty dry. She had hoped to make herself an egg at least, that's right, apparently she used the last ones up yesterday and forgot to buy more. Guess she'd be going out today after all. Her plan for the day was to spend it brainstorming, that's it. Going out to the store would definitely absorb part of the day, the grocery store was at least fifteen minutes away, especially if she decided to stock up, but whatever. Fast-food breakfast it was. 

With her plan set in stone, Rey hurried into her bedroom to prepare for the outing. It was nearly December and getting colder by the day so she picked out and changed into a dark pair of sweats and sweatshirt to go with. She didn't even care if it was grey on grey. Next she combed her shoulder length brown hair, getting all the bedhead tangles out and decided on brushing her brushing her teeth as well, seeing as she probably wouldn't be eating soon. While she brushed her hair Rey noticed some very insistent noises going on outside, thumping, banging hissing and yowling. They were coming from the backyard which would have been even louder if not muted by the walls of her house. But she paid no mind to it already knowing what was going on. 

A group-no it was definitely a gang of cats, had been hanging around in her neighborhood, mostly her backyard and would more than occasionally cause a great ruckus of fighting amongst themselves. They weren't scraggly city cats fighting for scraps, nor were they lazy and fat country cats looking for head pats. They were wild that's for sure but it was odd because they seemed to have some sort of hierarchy among themselves and were abnormally larger than most felines. Rey watched them from inside from time to time she came to the conclusion that the black cat was one of the leaders along with the orange one. These two were the ones that would fight the most out of the whole lot, it surprised Rey that they hadn't killed each other already when they clearly could. When she first bore witness to their actives in her yard she would run out and scatter them hoping they wouldn't come back, but they did, and Rey didn't bother anymore. She didn't even like cats, she was more of a dog person. 

After freshening herself up, Rey grabbed her keys and exited her bedroom. She considered even stoping by Padme's place if she was home or not too busy. 

Before heading out for good, she peeked outside from her window again. The rascals were still going at it, she sighed inwardly wondering if they would ever stop. The black cat was quite a tank, it was bulkier than the orange one, which was much faster and sleek than its opponent. They went back and forth with each other. The black one throwing swipe after swipe while the other dodged it and would in turn run around the latter and nip at its heels. Their little quarrels always seemed to attract quite an audience of other strays, but this time there was twice as many. Something told her it may be more than just a little scuffle.

Suddenly she saw as the black cat held the orange one in choke-hold around the neck. Shocked that this time they were really trying kill each other Rey whipped open her screen door and dashed over to the watering hose. All pairs of feline eyes turned to her momentarily distracted by her, this gave her to opportunity to turn the water on and take aim blasting both fighters, mostly the black one, with no mercy. The force of impact threw the large cat off its victim where it landed on the ground with a dull thud. Most of the audience fled, but the orange one continued to lay on the ground with little to no movement.

Minutes passed and the cat in her yard ceased to stir causing Rey to worry a little. She knew it was injured and made up her mind to help, even though it may lash out at her, give her cat scratch fever, or even have rabies and bite her. The young women walked around to the front of her house and opened her garage then proceeded to rummage around inside until she located a pair of old gardening gloves which she would use to pick up the animal. Like hell she was going to get bitten bare skinned. Rey had thoughts of growing garden her own, hence the working watering hose in her backyard, but later grew disinterested knowing she would grow bored of the everyday needs and tendings. 

Rey returned to the back and first checked to see if the cat was still there, which it was. A dark, wet, hairy patch on the ground, not hard to miss. She slipped on her gloves flexing her hands inside a bit, the gloves were pretty stiff. Cautious and slow, she approached the animal. As Rey was about a foot away from it an orange head popped up, its striking green orbs meeting her own hazel ones in an intense staring contest. She stopped waiting for it to either flee or attack. It did neither except regard her with disdain so she continued inching forward. When she was about an arms reach from it she stopped to study its injuries more clearly. A deep crimson painted the felines body in multiple areas along with deep claw marks and of course the bite on its neck. It was no doubt gruesome and suddenly she felt pity for the animal. Rey took a deep breath and bent down picking up the cat. She really had no experience picking up animals especially cats, so she ended up holding up it up with both hands under the shoulders away from her body and accidentally hurting it in the process. She knew that when it hissed menacingly at her and gave a nasty look. 

Stars it was heavy! As Rey lifted it higher from the ground its whole body seemed to elongate. She held it so its head was beneath her neck and its paws came down to her calves. She carried it awkwardly to her backyard doorstep and set it down, it was way to heavy for her to support with one hand alone. Letting herself in first Rey left the screen door open, chucked her shoes off and ran into her bathroom to snatch a towel. She returned seconds later laying the towel out on the ground and lifting the heavy feline up yet again, into her house, and onto the fluffy towel. No surprise that the towel immediately soaked up the mixture of blood and water. She would have to fetch a few more but her first priority was to treat the cats wounds.

Rey gathered the necessary anesthetics from her drawer and placed them on the floor. She dried the large feline with the remainder or the towel that was dry and carefully proceeded to treat the injuries the best that she could. During the entire process the cat was surprisingly calm. It lay its head down on the ground while she worked diligently, the occasional twitch of its tail signaled her of its discomfort. 

Rey huffed wiping her face, she had just finished successfully tending to all the animals wounds. She Looked up at the clock on her stove which showed that three hours had passed since the morning, and she was famished. The cat she presumed was sleeping, its eyes were closed peacefully and its chest rose and fell slowly with each breath.

The young women decided to leave it be for now. She washed her hands thoroughly at the kitchen sink making sure to get all the substance of blood and medicine off. It was finally time to eat. Thank the maker! She grabbed the keys which were left on the counter from the morning and with one last glance at the sleeping orange feline she disappeared out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey returned home later that day. True to her own word she stocked up on groceries, enough to last her two full weeks. In addition she even bought a couple cans of cat food for her currently injured house guest. 

However she never did stop by Padmes, the older woman was probably busy, and Rey also didn’t want to leave the large animal alone in her house for too long, even if it was injured.

Quickly and carefully the young woman unpacked her groceries, setting each one in its designated place. As soon as she finished unpacking, Rey snuck to her living room to check if that cat was still there in the spot she left it, which it wasn’t. The only thing left there was a half dried crusty towel. 

Rey scanned the room wondering where the creature could have slithered off to, she concluded it wouldn't be hiding because of the large size of its body. Though she didn’t have to search very hard because there on the couch sat the huge, orange, and skinny cat staring back at her. It was regally sitting upright on its hauches with more grace than a wild feral cat should have. 

The pair engaged in another fierce staring contest until Rey finally broke it off, losing, and came up with an idea, kinda. She withdrew her phone from her pocket decided to create a group chat with her closest friends; Sabe, Rose, and Padme of course, whom she'd known their school days. Both Sabe and Padme were two years a senior to Rey and attending university. Sabe, who was definitely the most shy amongst them was studying to become a lawyer. Somehow that revelation surprised them and yet it didn't at the same time. They knew girl had a serious and competitive side when push came to shove she could even become outspoken, traits such as those that would work to her advantage. It suited her and Rey was happy for the older girl. Padme, who always harbored a special love and care for children was working to obtain her bachelors to become a teacher. This for one did not surprise Rey at all, whenever they encountered kids it was Padme who was the most compassionate and patient with them. Then there was Rose, outgoing sweet Rose who was the same as age as Rey. She made it quite obvious that university was not the life for her, so she took up a job as an esthetician. It was perfect for her though because Rose loved what she did and that was really all that mattered. Plus it was nice to have someone who knew the ins and outs of modern body cares and fashion. Together they made the most interesting group of people. 

Rey didn't bother naming the group chat, she would leave that up to Rose who was the creative one in that aspect. In the chat she informed the girls of what happened to her as of recently and sent a picture of the cat, who was ignoring her and now lazing across the couch in a stretching form. Out of the four of them they all knew it was Rey who lived the most boring and simplistic life. But that was about to change because this was proof that she was not at all boring. Interesting things could happen to her too! Little did young Rey know things would only become a whole lot more interesting, the result of being a nice person and allowing wild animals into your house.

  
  


[image sent]

  
  


RosestansBTS  
_that is one big boi!_

  
  


I know! It was fighting outside with the other strays in my backyard, it was injured so I helped it. Also how do you know it’s a boy?

  
  


RosestansBTS  
_I don’t its kind just a term ... actually I kinda just assumed ? Did you check tho?_

  
  


check what?

  
  
RosestansBTS  
_if it’s a male or female ___

____  
  


No... Checking it’s genitals was not on my to-do list. You can feel free to though next time you come over :)

  
  


RosestansBTS  
_k but u calling it 'IT' is rlly bothering me for some reason so just check real quick!!_

  
  
Rey sighed to herself, put her phone down and scooted herself over to the feline whom was watching her with mild interest from its lounge on the couch. She picked it up from under its shoulders again hoisting it up as high as she could. So. Damn. Heavy. She tried to casually glance between its legs as she did so but all she could see was fur. Immediately the young woman lay the orange cat back from its resting spot and wrung her hands out nervously. Was this how creepers felt?  
  
  
  
Rey sent one last response, ‘Like I could actually see anything through all that fur. If you want to know so bad feel free to come over yourself and look’  
  
For her own benefit Rey didn’t admit to checking.

The young woman could see the conversation would go nowhere after that and turned her phone off. She was happy that Rose responded, though knew that the others were most likely busy and expected them to respond sometime later in the day. 

Now about the cat. Rey sat herself on the opposite side of the long feline on the couch wondering what she should do with it now. And Rose was right, she should probably stop calling it an 'it'. Going with her gut, and what Rose said even though she assumed, the brown haired novelist would from now on refer to the cat as 'orange boi' and 'he', for now at least. And Rey had no idea why 'boi' was spelled with an 'i' instead of a 'y', but she remembered a specific conversation she had with with Rose, in which she said they had different meanings and were even pronounced differently, the girl then gave an example by saying both words out loud. It had something to do with 'memes' or something like that, Rey still didn't understand them but they were funny. 

Rey knew she should continue to work on ideas for her next novel, but after the turn of events in her day she really just wasn't feeling it. It would be useless to sit there trying, but ultimately knowing she wasn't going to accomplish anything. She was even a bit tired now. The young woman turned her attention back to Orange Boi, maybe she should check his wounds and see how they were faring. And she thought maybe, only because she still sensed an aura of hostility from the animal and did not want to get maimed by it. Nonetheless her good conscious came through and a minute later she was there leaning over the orange feline and looking closely at its being. _Is this even the same cat? _She thought to herself. Amazingly everything from yesterday had been fully healed as if nothing happened. Though that was what her eyes told her. Orange boi gazed at her as if daring as Rey nervously reached out to pet him softly. She continued her ministrations for about a minute grateful that he hadn't lashed out, yet. Her hand glided cautiously along the areas the wounds would have been in which there was nothing, nothing at all! Full proof that the animal was completely healed. Rey was officially weirded out now.__


End file.
